Esperando lo inesperado
by Ilitia
Summary: Ser vengadores y trabajar para un mundo seguro era una cosa, pero tener que trabajar más duro aún para cuidar de la persona que mas amas aunque la situación sea inesperada, es el reto que no pedían y que nadie debía saber. Oneshot stony, basado en una comisión que dibuje y que me trajo tanto lío que me vengue haciéndola un magnífico relato yaoi, con parto explícito, mpreg.


Allí estaban los tres, a mitad de la noche, vigilando desde lo alto de un viejo edificio como unos sospechosos trataban de cargar mercancía de dudosa procedencia a un camión blindado, haciéndose pasar muy bien como servicio de remesa, pero su vestimenta tan exacta discordaba con el tipo de armamento que utilizaban: armas largas y de alto calibre no eran típicas de los servicios de transporte de valores.

― _Creo que esto está en el punto cumbre, espero indicaciones._ ― La voz de Natasha se escuchó en los transmisores que los mantenían comunicados entre ellos. ―

― _Dejemos que terminen de cargar el camión, necesitamos saber a dónde llevaran la mercancía._ ― Otra voz, ahora masculina respondía a las palabras de ella. ―

― _Me encargare de eso, cap._

Desde otro edificio paralelo a donde se encontraba el camión, salió una flecha disparada, esta dio en el blanco justo debajo del parachoques frontal, adhiriéndose un pequeño dispositivo, el resto de la flecha se perdió en el camino a su objetivo, tal cual como los cohetes que son lanzados al espacio, desechando lo innecesario para el trayecto final. Barton sonrió al ver su trabajo hecho.

― _Listo el localizador._

― _Terminaron de cargar._ ― Natasha se levantó de su escondite para ver como los cuatro hombres que cargaban el blindado se subían al mismo y salían del callejón. ―

― _Debemos seguirles._ ― Repentinamente la señal de sus transmisores empieza a hacer interferencia, un pitido desagradable que evitaba escucharse bien entre ellos. ― _¿Que le sucede a esto?_

― _¿Cap? Este ruido es infernal, no comprendo nada... ¡Alguien está jugando con la señal_! – Clint mira a todos lados, como buscando explicación al desajuste y el ruido en su aparato. ―

― _**Buenas noches, señor Rogers.**_

Una voz familiar finalmente se escucha al desaparecer la estática y el ruido de los transmisores. Los tres vengadores permanecen en silencio, esperando que va a decir la voz; saben muy bien de quién se trata.

― _¿Jarvis?_ ― El capitán américa arquea una ceja con notable asombro. ― _¿Sucedió algo en la torre?_

― _Se más específico Steve, queremos saber qué desea Tony._ ― Natasha torció la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia el rubio capitán. ―

― _**Señor, el paquete va a ser entregado hoy.**_

― _¿Paquete?_ – Clint susurro con la mano sobre su oreja para escuchar con total atención la conversación entre el cap y Jarvis. ―

― _¡EL PAQUETE!_ ― El capital alzó la voz con notable terror. ―

 _― Me parece algo tonto que Tony utilice esta vía para decirte este tipo de cosas cap... No sería mejor que esperara a que terminemos esta misión y..._

― _Ve a casa Steve, nosotros te cubrimos._ ― Natasha interrumpió a Clint y su regaño. Paso siguiente le dio un par de palmaditas al mencionado en la espalda a modo de apoyo moral. ―

― _¿Por qué el cap va a salir corriendo?... Oh, ya recuerdo._ ― Clint dejó de quejarse ante la situación actual del capitán américa. ― _¡Suerte con ese paquete, cap!_

Y con una prisa bien notoria el capitán se despidió de sus compañeros para regresar a la torre de los vengadores, la misión que ejecutaban no era tan compleja como para que sus dos compañeros no pudieran seguir sin él. Si hacía falta mandaría refuerzos, pero dada la situación, él no estaba para retrasar ni un minuto más su retorno. Mientras conducía su motocicleta trato de llamar varias veces a Tony, tenían una línea privada y personal que solo utilizaban en momentos muy específicos, pero no respondía, ni si quiera Jarvis le volvió a dar información sobre la situación. Como odiaba la tecnología cuando parecía hacer barreras en vez de eliminarlas.

Menos de una hora le tomó regresar, dejando la motocicleta prácticamente tirada en el primero de los varios sótanos que albergaba la estructura de la torre. Tomo el ascensor directo a donde Tony dispuso su área de vivienda, era más fácil y práctico para él, con tantas cosas que curiosear, dirigir, investigar y cuidar.

― _¡Tony!_ ― Steve llegó al piso pero se encontró con casi todas las luces del lugar apagadas, solo había iluminación en la salida de los ascensores, además de estar bloqueada la puerta de acceso al área. ― _Jarvis ábreme._

― _**Buenas noches señor Rogers, el acceso al área está restringido hasta que confirme su identidad.**_

― _Que... Jarvis no estoy para juegos, sabes perfectamente quien soy yo, necesito que abras._ ― Alzó su mano derecha tocando el vidrio grueso del que estaba hecha la puerta. ―

― _**El señor Stark requiere confirmación de las personas que deseen ingresar al área.**_

― _¿Tony? El no pudo colocar eso, me fui hace menos de cinco horas y ese protocolo no estaba activado. Tony no tiene necesidad de verificar mi identidad._

― _**Señor Rogers, si desea acceso al área debe responder la pregunta de seguridad.**_

― ¿ _Preguntas?_ ― Suspiró hondamente tratando de mantener la calma. ― _Será una pregunta, dimela._

 _―_ _ **¿Cuál es el nombre asignado al paquete que se entregará hoy?**_

― _Oh Dios... Todavía está tratando de convencerme con el nombre._ ― Alzó los brazos en señal de rendición, solo quería entrar. ― _Ok, tu ganas, Tony. Es Peter._

 _―_ _ **Acceso aprobado. Sea bienvenido a casa, señor Rogers.**_

― _¿Dónde está Tony?_ ― Emprendió sus pasos dentro de lo que era un amplio recibidor, decorado al puro estilo Stark ―

 _―_ _ **El señor Stark se encuentra en el área de la cocina... corrijo, se está dirigiendo a su habitación.**_

 _― Gracias._

Steve dejó su casco, escudo y guantes en el sofá más cercano, paso siguiente fue en búsqueda de Tony. Mientras caminaba noto que las luces estaban bastante atenuadas, por ello parecía todo apagado desde la entrada de los ascensores. Miró con insistencia el largo pasillo que daba a su habitación, cuando logro entrar se encontró con el millonario parado de espaldas a él, estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, manos apoyadas en la baja espalda mientras parecía mecerse muy lentamente con sus pies descalzos plantados firmes en el suelo.

― _Tony..._ ― Steve trato de acercarse pero escucho como este daba un gruñido bajo desde su lugar y renegaba con su cabeza. ―

 _―_ _ **Señor, se avecina una contracción.**_

― _¿Contracción?_ – Steve miró a todos lados, no sabía que Jarvis pudiera dar ese tipo de datos. ―

― _Qué esperas para venir a abrazarme._ – La voz de Tony fue una orden muy bien definida. ―

El rostro de confusión en el capitán se mantuvo hasta que finalmente logró tener entre sus brazos al millonario, quería hacer varias preguntas a la vez; todas atoradas en su boca, pero se mantuvo silencioso, cumpliendo la orden de Tony, sujetándolo por la espalda, sus gruesos brazos viajaron con ternura hasta la cintura donde posó sus palmas, masajeando la zona como ya habían practicado en unas curiosas clases que Tony veía religiosamente por YouTube, ninguno dijo nada en ese largo y agónico minuto hasta que la contracción finalizó.

― _Te presento mi nuevo invento, le anexe a Jarvis una interface obstétrica, será un excelente ayudante para los médicos. Tengo que hacerle algunos ajustes, pero hasta ahora funciona perfectamente._ ― Sonrió orgulloso al tiempo que se giraba para encarar al capitán. ―

― _Dime algo, ¿realmente ya viene?_ ― Todavía miraba con duda al millonario. ― ¿ _No es falsa alarma como hace un par de semanas?_

― _**Señor Rogers, el señor Stark se encuentra en trabajo de parto desde hace aproximadamente seis horas, con contracciones regulares de cinco minutos entre cada una.**_

― _Él tiene toda la información en segundos, es una maravilla_. – Tony sonrió con amplitud, de esas sonrisas que decían: yo soy el genio aquí. ―

 _― ¿Y cuándo iremos a la clínica?_

 _― ¿Ir?_

 _― Si Tony, ir a la clínica, el bebé viene en camino, debemos ir._

Tony se movió con dificultad de entre los brazos de Steve, su rostro era realmente serio, dirigiendo su andar hasta el enorme ventanal con una vista envidiable de la ciudad a esas horas de la noche.

 _― ¿Te gusta la prensa, los paparazzi, los chismosos? ¿Tú y yo en primera plana mañana dando a conocer nuestra relación y al pequeño polizonte? Si es así, podemos ir y tirarles en cara que dos de sus héroes favoritos se cogieron con gusto y tendrán un bebé._

 _― Ya hablamos sobre eso Tony, respeto que no quieras publicidad respecto al embarazo, lo hemos mantenido entre nosotros y el resto del equipo, pero no puedes quedarte aquí, ¡el bebé viene!_

― _Quien más que yo para saber eso._ ― Movió sus manos acariciando su prominente vientre. ― _Jarvis se ocupará de todo._

― _Jarvis es una voz._

 _― ¡Nah! En estos momentos es el mejor obstetra que puedas conseguir en todo el país: no comete errores, no hablara de más, no dormirá, no te meterá los dedos hasta el alma cada hora. Para mi está perfecto._

Y así Tony dio por terminada sus razones, saliendo de la habitación con el ego un poco más crecido de lo que ya lo tiene. Steve se quedó mirándolo en silencio, analizando todo el compendio de razones que dijo su amante hasta que una pequeña y lógica verdad estalló en su cara como una granada.

 _― ¡SOLO SOMOS TU Y YO!_ ― Le persiguió hasta la amplia sala de estar, para estar embarazado, Tony se movía bastante rápido. ―

 _― Si._

 _― ¡SOLOS!_

 _― Estoy por renombrarte como Capitán obvio._

― _Yo no sé de estas cosas, Tony._

 _―_ _**Señor Rogers, estoy capacitado para guiarlo en todo el proceso de labor, parto y post parto.**_

― _Ya hablo._ ― Tony señaló con su dedo hacia el cielo raso de la habitación. –

 _― ¡ES UNA MÁQUINA!_

 _― Steve, herirás los sentimientos de Jarvis._ ― Hizo un fingido puchero. ―

 _― Y tú siempre tomando decisiones sin consultarme. Más aún esta decisión. También es mi hijo Tony, y me importa la salud de ambos._ – Steve bajó la mirada con impotencia, acariciándose el puente de la nariz en un intento vano de controlar su coraje por la situación. ―

Mientras Steve seguía irritado, Tony se detuvo frente a él, lanzándole sus brazos al cuello, tomándolo desprevenido con un buen beso que detuvo las quejas que Steve emitía. Tony se esmeró en aquel beso, moviendo sus labios con suavidad, usando su lengua para llegar donde deseaba, saboreando completamente al otro, hasta un agradable calor empezó a recorrer sus bajos, indicando que era mejor parar las cosas allí, no podía ligar el sexo con la situación actual. Ya quedarían más oportunidades para retornar a sus excitantes sesiones de amor después que naciera su hijo.

― _Steve, todo esto lo hago porque confío plenamente en ti. Si por alguna imposible, improbable y casi inexistente posibilidad no funcionara Jarvis, igualmente me quedaría aquí contigo, eres lo más confiable que pueda tener._ ― Su mano acarició la mejilla del capitán américa. – _Te amo, anciano._

 _― No sé cómo logras que acabe accediendo a tus locas ideas._ – Colocó su mano sobre la de Tony, apretándole dulcemente. ―

 _― Soy bueno besando._

 _― De eso no me quejo._

 _― Entonces, ¿nos aventuramos en esta grandiosa odisea de dolor, sudor, sangre y muchas horas sin dormir?_

 _― Creo que no podemos devolver el paquete._

 _― Me gusta este paquete._ ― Tony estrecho más su prominente vientre contra el estómago del capitán, restregándose de modo cariñoso. ― _Extrañare los privilegios en la cama._

 _― Tú nunca perderás ningún privilegio, diremos que los pondremos en pausa hasta que encargemos otro paquete._

 _― ¿Otro? Oh señor Rogers, que dirá américa entera si sabe que es tan deseoso de este servidor._

Ambos rieron con el comentario, entre ellos se entendían, a pesar de que Steve no comprenda muchas veces como tratar con un torbellino como Tony Stark; sus ideas, inventos, la hiperactividad que plaga su mente y cuerpo siempre lo tenían de un lado a otro. Esperaba que su futuro hijo fuera más pausado, más como él. Ya el tiempo les sacaría de dudas, por ahora lo importante es que estaban ellos dos solos, con el nuevo y exótico invento de Tony para evitar un escándalo público, además de estar seguro que el millonario usaba esa situación para experimentar sobre el mismo.

Lo siguiente que descubrió Steve en esas horas fue lo bien planificado que Tony tuvo todo desde un inicio. Esa supuesta idea de usar a Jarvis ya estaba perfectamente orquestada en la cabeza de Stark con meses de anticipación. No podía negar que Tony se veía asombrosamente calmado, claro, sus bromas, pedantería y ego no disminuían en absoluto, pero Steve también estaba viendo en pleno florecimiento como seria Tony como padre, uno que controlaría muchos detalles, que cuidaría de todo con suma minuciosidad. Él estaba seguro que Tony buscaba ser lo que en su muy oculto subconsciente quiso que fuera su fallecido padre, un hombre que a pesar de su carga y responsabilidad, estaría para lo que fuera allí, que no solo representará dinero y límites. Tony estaba forjando desde las bases una paternidad más dulce, algo paranoica con el control, pero que padre primerizo no se altera con lo que es inevitable e incontrolable.

Para distraerse un poco en esa larga espera decidieron ver un repertorio de viejas películas escogidas por Tony, declaraba que aún debía poner al día al anciano, no era divertido hacer algunas burlas o comparaciones y que Steve no entendiera las referencias. Se instalaron en su enorme cama matrimonial, acompañados de bebidas no gaseosas y palomitas, las películas fueron buena distracción por un par de horas. Tony todo explayado en la cama con un cuenco de palomitas sobre su vientre rígido, tras él, Steve se dedicaba a acariciar sus costados, cuello, brazos, intensificando sus mimos apenas llegaba una contracción, parecía demasiado perfecto para que durara.

― _¿Tony?_ ― Steve se detuvo en la entrada del enorme baño, le pareció curioso que su amante tardara tanto en salir, había pausado la película para que el millonario fuera. ―

― _Estoy en la tina..._ ― Susurro con cansancio. ― _¿Te quieres unir a la fiesta?_

 _― Me dijiste que solo irías a orinar._

 _― Pues... creo que ahora estoy mejor aquí dentro que orinando._ – Tony cubrió su rostro con una toalla húmeda. ―

Steve se acercó al borde de la enorme tina, sentándose en un elegante taburete de acero inoxidable que siempre le pareció innecesario en un cuarto de baño, hasta ahora. Se dobló con mucho cuidado las mangas de su camisa azul celeste, paso siguiente metió sus manos en el agua, estaba realmente caliente, pero eso parecía encantarle a Tony. No tuvo dificultad en comenzar a masajear las caderas, en respuesta el hombre de hierro le ronroneo con satisfacción, dándole un par de palmadas en el antebrazo como una rara recompensa a su trabajo. Todo iba bien hasta que una oleada de dolor muy bien anunciada por Jarvis hizo que las manos de Tony se aferraron al borde de la tina, no dijo nada, solo empezó a resoplar por la nariz, sonoramente, apretando la quijada y los dedos de manos y pies.

 _― Tony, relájate ya va a pasar._ ― Steve siguió con el masaje, con más suavidad que antes, y acompañándolo con uno que otro dulce beso sobre la cabellera húmeda de su compañero. ―

― _Jarvis... necesito un escaneo._ ― Sentenció entre un par de jadeos, finalmente el dolor cedía. ―

― _**Realizando escaneo.**_ ― Jarvis se quedó en silencio menos de un minuto, para después empezar a informar sobre la situación actual. ― _**Escaneo completado.**_

― _Dame el reporte._ ― Se quitó la toalla del rostro, mirando con atención hacia Steve, parecía un tanto confundido ante lo que él pidió. ―

 _―_ _ **Todo en orden, el ritmo cardiaco de ambos es estable, no hay sufrimiento fetal, contracciones regulares y fuertes con una duración de cuatro minutos entre cada una, dilatación de seis centímetros, no hay rotura del saco amniótico. ¿Desea alguna otra información, señor?**_

 _― No Jarvis, todo bien, solo anexa los reportes que pida al informe final luego del parto._

 _―_ _ **Entendido.**_

 _― Y... ¿todo eso que dijo que significa?_ ― El capitán miró con más intriga aun a su amante. ―

 _― Que este bebé está más cerca, con razón esta desgraciada contracción dolió más que las anteriores._ ― Con mucho cuidado se levantó de la tina ayudado por el mismo Steve. ― _Vamos a caminar antes que me convierta en un manojo de dolor y quiera arrancarte las pelotas._

 _― Procurare mantenerlas alejadas de ti._

― _Justo por eso es que estamos aquí ahora, por no alejarlas lo suficiente de mí._

Y de la habitación y las películas, pasaron a la enorme sala de estar. La luces se mantuvieron atenuadas, el millonario se sentía demasiado sensible a ellas, la oscuridad era bienvenida mientras andaba a paso perezoso por todo el lugar con solo una franelilla y pantalones de pijama cómodos, unas veces Steve le seguía, otras no, todo dependía del humor con que recibía la oleada de dolor.

Steve siempre estaba allí, así fuera solo observándole sentado en el sofá, y que leyendo alguna revista aburrida de esas donde hablaban demasiadas sandeces de Tony y del resto de su empresa o los vengadores, no sabía cómo Tony podía tolerarlas, peor aún, tenerlas apiladas en una esquina como una rara colección de mentiras, eso lo hizo comprender mejor la decisión de Tony, esto que vivían en este instante no podía ser un espectáculo para todo el mundo, nadie tenía el derecho que ellos dos ostentaban ante la situación.

Entre tantas cosas que pensó allí sentado, recordó como se había enamorado del egocéntrico millonario; fue de modo raro, a escondidas, todo era a escondidas entre ellos hasta que sus compañeros de batalla notaron los patrones en su oculta relación. Natasha fue la primera, esa mujer supo deducir ¡hasta cuando él había tenido sexo con Tony la primera vez! Y desde entonces Romanoff era su confidente, tapadera, y muy posiblemente madrina del bebé que venía en camino.

― _Steve..._ ― Tony le llamo un par de veces al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos con una revista entre sus manos. ―

 _― ¡Si!_ ― Salto prácticamente del sofá, corriendo junto a Tony. ―

― _Está amaneciendo._ ― Camino hasta la entrada de la enorme estructura de salida que el utilizaba a veces cuando estaba en el traje de Iron man. ―

― _Es muy bonito._ ― Se acercó tras Tony, rodeándolo con sus brazos, tratando de recordar si alguna vez se habían detenido a contemplar un amanecer. ―

― _Steve, el día de hoy llegará Peter y todo será diferente._

El capitán sintió como Tony tembló en su sitio, apretándole los brazos, no era nada sorprendente caer en cuenta que serían padres de verdad verdad, ya no era lo mismo con un bebé en su vientre a que estar fuera de él.

 _― Lo sé, Tony, y da mucho miedo, pero sabes algo..._ ― Inclinó su rostro llegando al oído del millonario, susurrando su opinión. ― _Estás más preparado de lo que imaginas, mira todo lo que has hecho con Jarvis, contigo mismo, te has dedicado con esmero a que este embarazo llegara a término. Sigues luchando para evitar el escarnio público, y ni que hablar de todo lo que preparaste para recibir a Peter. Hasta tus hábitos y costumbres cambiaron, y todo eso es porque amas mucho a este bebé, los dos lo amamos con locura, y creo que es el amanecer más perfecto que he visto en toda mi vida, porque estoy con ustedes._

Culminó sus palabras besando los labios de Tony, un beso tierno y dulce que reconfortaba el corazón y le daba más seguridad sobre lo que vendría de aquí en adelante.

 _― Wooooo con más de 100 años de edad, decir que es tu amanecer más perfecto con alguien, me hace sentir exclusivo. ―_ Sonrió coquetamente, dándole otro beso más corto en los labios al capitán ― _Te amo._

 _― Y yo a ustedes._

 _― Ahora abrázame más fuerte, viene otra... veamos el amanecer mientras me retuerzo en dolor. ―_ Tomo las muñecas de Steve para hacerlo que le estrechara más. ―

7 am, el día parecía iniciar con un cielo radiante y despejado. Steve se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de café para espantar el sueño, se sentía agotado, con unas ojeras bastante llamativas bajo su mirada azul intensa, sin embargo no emitió comentario alguno sobre su cansancio porque muy cerca de él estaba Tony acuclillado contra el mesón de la cocina, allí le había tomado la siguiente contracción, haciéndole doblar sus rodillas, temblando de dolor.

El hombre de hierro aseguraba que esa última hora había sido la peor de todas, el tiempo entre cada contracción era tan cercano. Mientras trataba de respirar como había aprendido en los vídeos, pensaba en lo valioso y celestial que eran tres míseros minutos sin dolor.

 _― ¡Rogers, deshazte de esa porquería!_ ― Tony le gritó desde su sitio, aun arrodillado en el suelo. ―

 _― Solo es un café, también calenté agua para prepararte un poco de té, necesitas beber algo y recuperar energías. ―_ Intento ser empático, pero Tony estaba más hipersensible a los aromas, ruidos y la bendita luz del día. ―

 _― No puedo beber café, pero... ¡QUIERO UN CAFÉ, NO TÉ! ¡NO SOY UN MALDITO BRITÁNICO!_ ― Lloriqueo sentándose finalmente en el suelo, ya cansado de todo ese largo y asqueroso dolor. ― _Jarvis._

 _―_ _**Señor, le recomendaría ir organizando todo lo necesario para la fase de transición, llegó a los ocho centímetros de dilatación. En este momento el bebé se encuentra ya en el canal de parto, las contracciones se volverán más intensas y con intervalos de menor tiempo.**_

 _― Oh Dios... ―_ Steve casi dejó caer la taza de café que estaba a punto de beber para socorrer a su amante en el suelo. ―

 _― Entendiste que esto está... por acabar._ ― Susurro con sus ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar el terror que también se apoderó de él con toda la técnica explicación que dio Jarvis. ― _Ayúdame a ir a la habitación._

 _― ¡De inmediato!_

Steve le hizo de apoyo para que su compañero pudiera levantarse del suelo. Muy poco a poco emprendieron el retorno a la habitación, en ese camino Tony sintió claramente como su hijo había encajado en su pelvis, la sensación de peso en el fondo de sus caderas, la presión, y una rara sensación de no poder cerrar las piernas lo mantenía ansioso, sin contar que las contracciones se pondrías salvajes, más salvajes de lo que ya eran.

 _― Necesito... sacarme esta ropa. ―_ Con mucho cuidado Tony intentó deshacerse de su pantalón de pijama, pero el peso extra y su agotamiento no ayudaban mucho. _― Steve, ayuda._

 _― Tranquilo, aquí estoy._

Con mucha ternura el capitán se acercó rodeándole la cintura por atrás, tomando entre sus manos el borde del pantalón, aprovechando de besarle la base del cuello a Tony, sintiendo la piel húmeda y caliente.

 _― Oye... estas claro que me estas quitando la ropa porque tu hijo va nacer._

 _― Quiero darte algo agradable en que pensar mientras hacemos esto. ―_ Con mucha delicadeza se fue agachando mientras bajaba la prenda, sintiendo como las piernas de Tony empezaban a temblar. _― ¿Tony?_

 _― Co-Contracción. ―_ Su voz fue un hilo, gimiendo más que hablando. ―

Steve se quedó agachado tras él, atajandole de las caderas desnudas, masajeando el área con mucha firmeza, mientras lo hacía, Tony gruñía, mascullando algunas palabras que eran obviamente groserías. Esa contracción pareció ser más larga que las anteriores, mientras pasaba el dolor Steve se concentró en el cuerpo de su amante, en sus caderas, las nalgas firme y redondeadas, los muslos fuertes, bajando la mirada al tiempo que noto como un líquido transparente empezó a deslizarse por los muslos de Tony, deslizándose en una especie de pequeño caudal que murió en el aun puesto pantalón de pijama.

 _― Creo que..._

 _―_ _ **Señor, acaba de presentarse ruptura del saco amniótico.**_

 _― Aggghhh._ ― Tony no dijo nada, tan solo estiro sus manos buscando sujetarse de Steve. ―

 _― Respira Tony, falta menos, pronto todo este dolor desaparecerá. ―_ Movió sus brazos para que el hombre de hierro se aferrara a ellos. ―

Luego de pasada la sorpresa y el dolor, Tony se dejó caer en la cama, jadeando aun, tratando de recuperarse, mientras, Steve salió rumbo al baño, regresando con una toalla humedecida en agua tibia.

 _― Tony... voy a limpiarte._

El mencionado no dijo nada, solo asintió con su cabeza mientras se movía un poco para quedar totalmente de lado, separando sus piernas, no solo para que el rubio pudiera ayudarlo, si no, porque sentía instintivamente que debía dejarse llevar por ese deseo, su cuerpo tomaba el control y el solo podía dejarlo actuar. Luego de limpiar el desastre en Tony, el suelo, y deshacerse de la ropa mojada, Steve se sentó en la cama, analizando cómo había cambiado por completo el modo de actuar en el hombre de hierro, ya no era conversador, lo veía notablemente agotado, hasta comenzando a dudar de que Tony pudiera soportar lo que aún faltaba.

 _― Rogers... no pienses tanto, estoy bien._ ― Tony hablo bajito, mirándolo con cansancio, era tan fácil de leer hasta en sus peores momentos. ―

 _―Estás agotado, llevamos demasiadas horas en esto, desde ayer en la noche, me preocupa tu salud._

 _― Jarvis, necesito un escaneo para calmar a este hombre._

 _―_ _ **Como ordene señor.**_ – Jarvis se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mientras realizaba la petición de su creador. ― _ **Escaneo completado.**_

 _― Ohhh... mierda._ ― Tony se volvió un ovillo abrazando su vientre, sintiendo como otra oleada inesperada de dolor le revolvía las entrañas. ―

 _―_ _ **Señor, según el escaneo, acaba de entrar en fase de transición. Su ritmo cardíaco está algo acelerado, no hay sufrimiento fetal, dilatación de ocho centim...**_

 _― Jarvis, ¡YA!_ ― Tony gimió tratando de detener toda la información que le sonaba insoportable en medio de esa contracción. ―

 _― Jarvis puedes parar, comprendo que todo esto es lo que debe suceder._ ― Steve se movió sobre la cama, estirando sus manos para acariciarle las caderas, eso sería más útil que escuchar informes y más informes técnicos. ―

Tony se mantuvo callado después de esa última oleada de dolor, con sus ojos cerrados, tan solo gruñendo y resoplando como tratando de acostumbrarse a la nueva y rara sensación entre sus piernas, el deseo de pujar parecía ir creciendo, pero aún faltaba un poco más, no era el momento, aún no.

 _― Tony, amor... traeré algunas mantas. ―_ Beso la frente sudorosa del nombrado. _―_

 _― Anciano, no hiervas agua, eso es solo en las películas_. ― Intento hacer un chiste pero el dolor regreso dificultando su conversación. _― Habla c-con Jarvis._

 _― Ok..._ ― Salió de la habitación a toda prisa, sentía que esto se volvería muy rápidamente en una carrera contrarreloj, Tony jamás fue de hacer las cosas poco a poco, mientras más drama, mejor. ―

Su andar le llevó hasta la habitación que habían dispuesto para el bebé. Steve se quedó paralizado ante la abrumadora realidad, mirándolo todo con una perspectiva diferente.

 _― Dios, esto es aterrador._ ― Se llevó una de sus manos al cuello, acariciándole la nuca como un modo raro de calmar la ansiedad del momento. ―

 _―_ _ **Señor Rogers.**_

 _― ¿Sucedió algo con Tony?_

― _**No, solo deseaba informarle sobre los siguientes pasos a tomar. El señor Stark acaba de pedirme que active el protocolo lazarillo para guiarle durante el parto y postparto.**_

 _― Lazarillo, Tony y sus ingeniosos nombres para los protocolos._ ― Sonrió un poco al tiempo que miraba por toda la amplia habitación. _―_

La cuna estaba ya lista con un llamativo juego de sábanas rojas y amarillas, Tony y su encantador gusto para la decoración. La mirada de Steve se desvió hasta un cambiador color caoba oscura, casi negra, sobre ella estaba una caja de plástico transparente de proporciones considerables. Dentro de ella, todo lo necesario para manejar la situación médicamente, hasta donde había escuchado a Tony hablar, había dispuesto los suministros de tal modo que no les hiciera falta nada de último momento.

― _Muy bien Jarvis, espero seas toda la maravillosa ayuda que Tony dijo._

 _―_ _ **Para eso estoy programado, señor Rogers.**_

 _― Manos a la obra._

Cuando Steve regreso a la habitación cargando con la caja, se encontró a Tony en la cama, pero había cambiado de posición, acumulando algunos almohadones cerca suyo, ahora estaba boca abajo, con sus manos y rodillas apoyadas en el colchón, a cuatro patas, meciéndose de lado a lado con sus ojos cerrados, ni siquiera prestó atención cuando el capitán acomodo la caja en el borde de la cama, junto a sus pies.

 _― Tony, estoy aquí. ―_ Se acercó para hablarle. _― ¿es-estas pujado?_

 _― Si serás... el capitán obvio. ―_ Susurro entre un par de bocanadas de aire que tomo, obviamente si estaba pujando. ―

 _― ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡JARVIS DILE QUE NO PUEDE!_

 _―_ _**Difiero de su opinión señor Rogers, el señor Stark tiene dilatación completa, él bebé empezó a descender por el canal de parto, el protocolo indica que debe iniciar la fase de expulsión. Lo está haciendo muy bien señor Stark.**_

 _― Oh Dios_. ― Steve se puso pálido a un punto que su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. ―

 _―_ _ **Señor Rogers, le recomiendo sentarse y respirar pausadamente, está hiperventilando, podría desmayarse complicando la situación, el señor Stark lo necesita consciente.**_

 _― Rogers, estoy teniendo a tu hijo... ¡HAS VISTO BASTANTE SANGRE ANTES! ―_ Tony logró hablarle cuando la contracción que lo obligó a pujar se terminó. ―

 _― Está bien, estoy bien. ―_ Se sentó en la cama un instante, tratando de respirar poco a poco, todavía con un dejo de temblor en sus manos. ―

Una cosa era ver tripas y sangre, y otra diferente es tener el peso de la vida de su pareja e hijo entre sus manos, por más ayuda que fuera Jarvis, él se sentía que entraba en un rango donde equivocarse sería fatal a su modo de ver. Trato de alejar ese pensamiento, volviendo a respirar, al fin fijando su mirada en Tony, estaba al lado suyo, con su rostro contraído en dolor, nunca lo había visto con tal grado de sufrimiento acentuado en sus músculos, su cuerpo bañado en sudor, pero con todo y eso, se veía tan determinado.

 _― Steve, no puedo ponerle pausa a esto... ―_ Movió su mano sudorosa hasta sujetar la muñeca del cap. ―

Fue un agarre bastante fuerte pero tembloroso, Tony alzó la mirada cuanto pudo, en sus ojos había una completa seguridad, también había miedo, pero ya no quedaba otra salida. El capitán entendió sin palabras que confiaban en él, que estaba bien temer pero no rendirse.

 _― ¿Jarvis, que hago?_ ― Se levantó de la cama, besando la mano de Tony en el proceso, con un inaudible susurro de: gracias por confiar en mí. ―

Jarvis le dio indicaciones de como desinfectar sus manos para poder manipular lo que estaba dentro de la caja plástica, luego de ello dispuso sobre la cama todo lo que le indicaba, había menos cosas de las que se imaginó: un par de tijeras, pinzas, gasas, toallas, un bisturí que no deseaba por nada del mundo saber cómo debía utilizarlo, y menos aún usarlo en Tony, una pera de goma que le ayudaría a limpiar las vías respiratorias del bebé cuando naciera, todas y cada una de esas cosas fueron explicadas con mucha simplicidad y eficiencia por Jarvis.

 _― Tony, ¿estás bien así? ―_ Steve miró con duda la postura que aún conservaba su amante mientras seguía pujando con cada contracción. ―

 _― Si... bien, bien... ¡MALDITA SEA, DUELE! ¡Y no te atrevas a decir lenguaje!_ ― Grito casi afónico, el dolor que antes era infernal había subido en nivel, la sensación de partirse en dos solo le indicaba que algo grande estaba pasando. ―

Steve se tragó una sonrisa, no quería contradecirlo, pero la boca de Stark estaba llena de muchas malas palabras que dijo como mejor le pareció mientras seguía pujando, y que aumentaron en intensidad cuando algo grandioso y aterrador comenzó a suceder. Poco a poco empezaba a emerger la cabeza de su hijo, adornado de una húmeda mática de cabellos castaño. Steve no supo cómo expresarlo, tan solo se levantó exaltado, moviendo sus manos enguantadas hasta los muslos de Tony, no sabía qué hacer exactamente, si tocarlo, no tocarlo, estaba ansioso, con la garganta vuelta un enorme nudo.

 _― Está aquí... Tony puedo verlo, ¡está aquí! ―_ Finalmente soltó la frase en medio de un enorme jadeo de impresión. ―

 _―_ _**Señor Rogers, le recomiendo presionar suavemente con una toalla el área circundante para evitar algún desgarro.**_

 _― Lo haré._ ― De entre las cosas que saco tomó una toalla de mano para cumplir con la orden. ―

 _― Su cabeza. ―_ Tony no podía esperar, el dolor lo abrumaba tanto como la curiosa y malsana necesidad de poner las manos sobre su hijo, o lo que era parte de él en ese instante. _―_

 _― Sigue pujando cariño, ya casi esta fuera su cabeza._ ― Con mucho cuidado fue limpiando el rostro de su hijo mientras emergía, notando su frente, cejas, pómulos y una pequeña nariz, todo era tan perfecto. ―

 _― ¿Cariño? nunca me dices... así._ ― Tony jadeo ante el último empujón que dio, sintiendo que la peor parte había terminado, la sensación de estarse quemando había bajado. ―

 _― Tony, discutimos eso después, dame tu mano. ―_ Steve lo conocía, había visto una de las manos de su amante tratando de llegar entre sus muslos, sabía que le carcomía las ganas de tocarlo. _―_

Tony contuvo el aliento cuando Steve le sujetó la muñeca para guiarlo, sintiendo con sus dedos temblorosos como era el rostro del bebé, dejando que le explicara lo que tocaba con emoción.

 _― Es el._

 _― Si, es Peter._

 _― Jarvis, escanea y reporta. ―_ Tony salió de su trance momentáneo, necesitaba estar seguro de aquí en adelante, si no había ninguna complicación daría a luz a su hijo y todo genial, si algo no estaba bien pediría una ambulancia, siempre existía el miedo a los imprevistos, así todo parezca perfecto. ―

 _―_ _ **Como ordene señor.**_

 _― ¿Tony, sucede algo?, ¿sientes algo anormal?_ ― Steve se tensó en su sitio, mirando expectante a su hijo que todavía no terminaba de llegar al mundo. ―

 _―_ _ **Escaneo completado, todo está en orden señor, no hay una considerable pérdida de sangre, él bebé se encuentra en buenas condiciones físicas.**_

Tony no dijo nada, tan solo comenzó a pujar con la siguiente oleada de dolor, se había mantenido lo más frío posible ante su situación, estaba seguro de que podría, pero jugar a la ruleta rusa no era una de sus aficiones preferidas. Su esfuerzo fue recompensado al sentir como los hombros del bebé se alineaban para salir, uno primero y después el otro, en ese momento Steve tomó una toalla limpia para atajar a su hijo. Fue un final realmente rápido, el último y más despiadado empujón que dio el hombre de hierro cumplió su cometido.

Tony se derrumbó en la cama jadeando, agotado a un nivel que jamás conoció, sus ojos picaban por el sudor que surcaba su frente y caía en ellos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, la cabeza le daba vueltas, seguro que se desmayaría de agotamiento, pero dentro de su brumosa mente se dio cuenta que algo no sucedía, el bebé no lloraba.

 _― Peter... no llora. ―_ Se giró boca arriba con mucha dificultad, tratando de ver a Steve o a su bebé ―

 _―Es..._

La voz quebrada del capitán y su enorme sonrisa le borraron por completo a Tony el terror de no escuchar un llanto, simplemente su hijo llegó al mundo en silencio, sin un gran alboroto. Y Steve estaba extasiado con el pequeño niño que había atrapado entre sus grandes manos, era como un milagro que fuera algo de ellos dos, tan perfecto, con sus ojos muy abiertos mirando todo, dando pequeños y casi inaudibles gorgoteos, como analizando la situación con sus bracitos alzados moviéndose desordenadamente, era todo un espectáculo que encantó al nuevo súper papá, hasta olvido que Tony aun preguntaba porque no lloraba.

 _― Hey... ¿será que la agotada madre podrá cargar a su bebé antes de desmayarse?_

Steve no paraba de sonreír, lleno de emociones encontradas, tratando de cargar mejor a Peter, cubriéndolo como podía con la toalla para que no perdiera calor. Y el pequeño finalmente se quejó al sentir como pasaba de las manos de su padre hasta quedar recostado sobre el pecho de Tony, volviendo a abrir sus ojos con más insistencia, parecía tratar de ubicar la nueva voz que le empezó a hablar de modo ahogado y dulce.

 _― Hola Peter, vaya modo de llegar, pensé que harías un gran alboroto._ ― Tony sonrió con suavidad, acariciando los mechones castaños que poblaban la cabecita del bebé. ― _Eres la cosa más perfecta que pude crear junto con tu anciano padre._

 _― Tony._

 _― Pero si es verdad, mira que belleza de niño hicimos, y todo educado hasta para llegar al mundo._

 _―_ _ **Señor Rogers, debe cortar el cordón umbilical, además de abrigar mejor al bebé, puede descender su temperatura corporal muy rápido.**_

 _― Tu cortas el cordón y yo me encargo de que no se vuelva una paleta de hielo._

Sin más palabras Tony terminó de quitarle la toalla húmeda que cubría precariamente a su hijo, dejándole completamente desnudo. Steve estuvo a punto de quejarse por la locura que estaba haciendo su amante hasta que noto como este pasaba a levantarse la franelilla negra que cargaba puesta, con mucho cuidado hasta dejar que el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo hiciera contacto con el suyo, piel a piel, posando sus manos sobre la espalda del bebé para mantenerlo lo más pegado a él.

 _― Corta rápido, necesitamos envolverlo en una toalla limpia._

Steve siguió las instrucciones de Jarvis para proceder con el corte del cordón umbilical, paso siguiente consiguió una toalla más grande con la cual cubrió a Tony y al bebé, para que ambos mantuvieran el calor.

 _― Creo que necesito dormir un mes, al menos... ―_ Tony susurro con sus ojos casi cerrándose, estaba negado a caer rendido, aún mantenía al pequeño Peter sobre su pecho, disfrutando de ese primer contacto entre madre e hijo. _― Oh..._

 _― ¿Tony?_ ― Steve se asustó al ver como su amante se retorcía adolorido repentinamente en la cama. ―

 _― Calma Rogers, no es otro bebé, creo. ―_ Sentía la necesidad de volver a pujar pero con menor urgencia que durante el parto. _― Jarvis necesito indicaciones._

 _―_ _ **Su cuerpo está tratando de expulsar la placenta, solo empuje sin mucha fuerza señor. Cuando esté fuera verificare que este completa.**_

No fue muy agradable tener que deshacerse de aquella masa rojo oscuro que parecía un coágulo de sangre enorme con el cordón pegado a él, pero fue lo que mantuvo con vida a Peter dentro de Tony, y la última conexión física que quedaba entre ellos.

Todo había salido demasiado perfecto para satisfacción de los nuevos padres. Después de limpiar el desastre que dejó el parto en Tony y en su cama, se dedicaron por completo al nuevo ser que demandaría su total atención por muchos años, la belleza de ser padres.

 _― Entonces somos oficialmente papis._ ― Tony observaba con atención como dormía Peter sobre su regazo después de ser bañado y vestido por un muy orgulloso papá Steve. ―

 _― Creo que sí._ ― Acarició la mejilla del bebé, causando que hiciera una mueca con su diminuta nariz por el contacto. ― _Es demasiado calmado, siempre imaginé a los bebés más enérgicos._

 _― Jarvis, necesito que contactes con el mejor pediatra del país, cuando lo obtengas tráelo hasta aquí._

 _―_ _ **Entendido, señor.**_

 _― ¿Crees que Peter tenga algo malo?_

 _― Cálmate, es de rutina que un pediatra confirme la salud de un bebé cuando nace. Peter está perfecto, solo está cansado. Imagínate que te meten dentro de un estrecho tubo oscuro y después de muchas horas te sacan a patadas de allí, como mínimo sales cansado y desorientado._

 _― Tony, sabes que traer a alguien aquí significa explicar lo que sucedió y de donde vino Peter._

 _― Comprare su silencio. ―_ Sonrió con malicia. _―_

 _― Es mejor decir la verdad, no somos los únicos que pasamos por esto, hay más gente así en el mundo, no son tan comunes o... tan conocidos, pero sucede._

 _― Steve, ¿tú crees que solo oculte esto por los cambios en mi esbelta figura? ¿O porque hablarían de un Iron man mam_ á _? Yo pensé más allá, en los enemigos, que son muchos, en cada ser capaz de lastimarnos si supiera que hay algo valioso, incalculable; algo que nos pondría de rodillas a ti y a mí de inmediato. Sabes que Peter equivale a tener un lado vulnerable, un talón de Aquiles donde nos pueden destrozar en un segundo_. ― Movió sus brazos acunando más aun a Peter contra su pecho ― _Y ahora... esa idea que era factible mientras lo esperaba, se ha vuelto aterradora Steve, no me imagino lejos de él, no me veo dejando que alguien le ponga un solo dedo encima, es que lo mataría sin piedad alguna._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Steve vio como a Tony se le salían las lágrimas, como estaba atragantado ante el terror de perder lo que recién estaba en sus brazos, y lo comprendía, también pensaba en ello, pero nunca quiso asustarlo con miedos dudosos, siempre llevo la situación por la calle del medio, hasta hoy, hasta este instante cuando vio de primera mano cómo su hijo llegaba al mundo, como ambos lucharon para que naciera y estuviera con ellos, siendo un bebé feliz y querido, cuidado y protegido. Era mejor esperar un poco más, el mundo aún no era lo suficientemente seguro para permitir que lo que más los hacía felices y orgullosos fuera presentado, Peter debía crecer, aprender a defenderse y ser consciente que venía de dos seres únicos e igual de especiales, que jamás su vida sería sencilla ni fácil, que tendría el peso de ser hijo de dos héroes.

 _― Tienes razón, Tony. ―_ Abrazo con mucha ternura a su compañero, dándole un poco de calma y apoyo. ― _Lo mantendremos entre nosotros, el resto del equipo nos ayudará. No estamos solos, así que veremos cómo mantener el silencio del pediatra sin necesidad de sentirme como un gánster._

 _― No tienes madera de Al Capone, demasiado recto._ ― El millonario trató de secarse las lágrimas que asomaron por unos segundos, pero fueron barridas por los pulgares de Steve, acariciándole las mejillas, bajando sus manos un poco hasta tropezarse con su cuello, asentando su mano en él para darle un beso, un silencioso y tierno modo de dar gracias. ―

 _― Los amo._

 _― Tú también te ganaste un enorme: te amo, capitán._

 _―_ _ **Señor.**_ ― Jarvis interrumpió el tierno momento que compartía la pareja de nuevos padres. ―

 _― ¿Conseguiste al pediatra?_

 _―_ _ **Aún no señor, quería informarle que tiene una llamada entrante de la agente Romanoff, ¿va a atenderle?**_

 _― Claro que sí, abre la llamada._ ― Tony sonrió con picardía al tiempo que acomodaba mejor al bebé sobre su pecho, Peter empezaba a revolverse perezosamente entre las mantas que lo abrigaban. ― _Hola agente, muy buenos días._

 _― Son más de las tres de la tarde ya, creo que nos perdimos un poco en el tiempo._ ― Steve completo la frase de Tony con asombro, realmente no recordaba cuanto tiempo ya habían pasado en esto hasta que Peter nació. ―

 _― Oh, ambos se escuchan muy felices._

 _― Extremadamente felices._ ― Acoto el millonario. ―

 _― Y... ¿Ya soy tía?_

 _― Digamos que oficialmente lo eres desde hace dos horas._

 _― ¿Dos horas? ¿El bebé nació hace dos horas? Ya están de regreso en la torre tan rápido, hasta creí que no me contestarian._

 _― Acércate a la torre, Natasha, Peter quiere conocerte._ ― Steve observó cómo su hijo daba un gran bostezo y procedía a arrugar sus pequeños labios soltándose en un muy, muy sonoro y estridente llanto que sorprendió a todos. ―

 _― Pero que buenos pulmones se gasta, me recuerda a ti, Tony._ ― La agente bromeo mientras escuchaba llorar al bebé. ―

 _― Peter, estaba a punto de decirle a tu tía que fuiste el niño más silencioso del mundo. Estos niños de hoy en día, siempre haciendo quedar mal a uno._ ― Tony hizo un fingido puchero al tiempo que empezó a mecerlo, pero tal parecía que mientras más lo movía, el bebé más iracundo se ponía. _― Ok... Natasha, tenemos un lío de llanto aquí, y no sé dónde se apaga este bebé, así que hablamos cuando vengas._

 _― Nos vemos en un rato. Mucha suerte con su paquete de alegría._

Apenas la agente Romanoff colgó la llamada Steve se levantó de la cama para ayudar con el bebé, tomándolo en sus brazos y empezando a pasear con él por la habitación, de un lado a otro, pero nada de eso calmaba al enojado niño, ahora juraba que sus llantos podían ser escuchados hasta la planta baja de la torre de los vengadores.

 _― ¿Crees que le duela algo? No me gusta como llora._ ― El capitán busco respuestas en Tony, pero este tenía su propio dilema interno al descubrir lo que también había causado el estridente llanto de Peter en él. ― _¿Tony?_

 _― Oh Dios... soy una maldita fuente ¡me volví la vía láctea!_ ― Hablo aterrado, tapando con sus manos las evidentes manchas de humedad en la bata que cargaba puesta. ―

 _― Eso es_ ― El cap sonrió enorme ante los gritos de Tony. ―

 _― ¡Esto no es divertido! En ningún lado decía que sería tan..._ ― No pudo terminar de quejarse cuando ya Steve estaba jalándole de la bata al tiempo que dejaba a Peter sobre su pecho, Tony tuvo que sujetarlo para evitar que rodara hacia su estómago por la posición como estaba semi sentado. ―

 _― Por eso lloraba._ ― El rubio suspiró aliviado al ver como su hijo paraba abruptamente de llorar, prendándose del pezón con la torpe ayuda de Tony, aún estaba en shock por el suceso. ―

 _― Es mucho para mí._ ― Miro de reojo a Peter, se veía tan relajado con sus mejillas regordetas, succionaba con tanta fuerza que le erizaba la piel ante la rara sensación. ―

 _― Él se ve contento._ ― Steve le beso la frente a su amante como un premio de consolación por su nueva labor. ― _Un bebé feliz._

 _― Tú también estarías feliz en su lugar._ ― Masculló entre molesto y sonrojado. ―

 _― No es un buen chiste._

 _―Ni siquiera me avisaste que harías eso, estoy abrumado._

 _― Peter tenía hambre, tú tienes su comida, listo. No necesitaba hacer grandes explicaciones, ya sabíamos que eso sucedería, no te hagas la reina del drama, Tony._

 _― Déjame acostumbrarme, aun pienso como hare para que todo esto no me vuelva loco._ ― Con su mano libre tanteo la bata de dormir. ― _¿La leche materna manchara la ropa?_

 _―_ _**Señor, contacte con uno de los mejores pediatras del país, se encuentra a una hora de aquí.**_

 _― Envía a Happy, dale los detalles de la situación, y que mantenga la discreción, él sabe cómo manejar todo. Avísame cuando lleguen._

 _―_ _ **Entendido.**_

 _― Tony, deja en mis manos lo de convencer al pediatra de que no comente la existencia de Peter. ―_ Con mucho cuidado se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo por la espalda de Tony, dejando que se recargara contra él. ―

 _― Está bien anciano, dejaré que uses tus discursos diplomáticos con él._ ― Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Steve, tratando de mantenerse despierto. _―_

Realmente estaba exhausto, luchando por terminar su nueva labor materna, notando como Steve los miraba en silencio, era de esas miradas que parecían las de un pequeño cachorro que estaba muy feliz de ser adoptado, con esos grandes ojos azules. El anciano era más sentimental que él, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué tanto orgullo ocultaba esa mirada, intrigante saber qué lugar ocupaba él en el corazón de Steve ahora que lo había hecho padre, seguro había escalado al peldaño más alto junto con el pequeño Peter pegado a su pecho, el combo perfecto.

 _― Tony..._

El capitán sintió como la respiración de su compañero se volvió más lenta y profunda. Con mucho cuidado sujeto al bebé aún en brazos de Tony, notando como ambos habían caído dormidos, uno por el agotamiento y el otro con el estómago lleno. Dejaría que Tony durmiera un poco antes de que llegaran las visitas y el famoso pediatra. Salió de la habitación con el pequeño Peter sobre su hombro, dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda para hacerlo eructar, le recordaría a Tony que los videos sobre cómo cuidar bebés si fueron útiles al final.

 _― Eres un buen chico, dejemos que mamá descanse._ ― Beso la cabecita de Peter con ternura, acomodándose mejor entre sus grandes brazos. ―

Paseo con él por toda la sala de estar, deteniéndose en el mismo lugar donde varias horas atrás Tony y el contemplaron el amanecer, suspiro audiblemente, mirando otra vez a su hijo que dormía feliz, preguntándose si se podía ser más dichoso y afortunado en la vida.

 _― No sabes lo asustado que estábamos por tu inesperada existencia. Enterarnos no fue fácil, creo que Tony se aterro más que yo por obvias razones, fue quien corrió con la parte más dura de tenerte aquí hoy, pero lo logramos, estás aquí. No puedo prometerte que seremos perfectos, porque no lo somos, pero si estas con nosotros es porque así debía ocurrir, trataremos de ser los mejores padres para ti. Ya te enteraras del trabajo que hacemos, sabes, tu madre es muy inteligente, guapo, algo dramático, pero te ama con locura, igual que yo._

 _― Gracias por todos esos cumplidos, cariño._

 _― ¿Tony?_ ― Noto como su compañero estaba de pie muy cerca de ellos, observándoles en silencio. _― No deberías estar de pie._

 _― Me despertó no sentir a un pequeño chico entre mis brazos._ ― Camino con algo de dificultad hasta su compañero. ― _No puedes acaparar a Peter así, menos aún darle ese grandioso discurso sobre mí sin que esté presente, no es justo, yo también quiero decirle algo..._

Con mucho cuidado Tony se detuvo frente a Steve, acercando sus manos haciendo que ambos sostuvieran el cuerpo de su hijo.

 _― Peter, yo también debo contarte algo, este hombre que ves aquí es el ser más educado, caballeroso, sexy y recto que puedas encontrar, chapado a la antigua, pero así me gusto, tanto como para que hoy estés aquí._ ― Tony le guiño un ojo al sonrojado capitán por sus palabras. ― _Como dijo tu padre, no podremos ser perfectos para ti, pero sí que somos perfectos para intentarlo mil veces. Te amamos pequeño chico, así que aquí estamos, nada mal tener dos padres como nosotros. Y yo soy el buena onda, no lo olvides._

Apenas Tony terminó su discurso sintió como Steve le atrapaba en un beso, juntando sus labios con ternura, demostrándole que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con todas sus palabras, así eran ellos, simplemente imperfectos.

* * *

Admitiré que empecé este oneshot por dos razones, la primera fue porque hice una comisión de un parto stony y me gusto como me quedo, las escenas eran cortas y yo deseaba explorar más la relación ese nacimiento, la segunda razón, pues por culpa de muchos HDP que reclamaron, insultaron, vejaron y maltrataron mi trabajo y esa comisión, la compartían con insultos, groserias, vejaciones y todo tipo de faltas de respeto a mi trabajo tanto fue que tuve que eliminarla de mi fanpage, así que seguí escribiendo con más rabia en mis manos, porque trabajo muy duro, tanto que no escribo como lo hacía antes, lamento que no escriba el resto de mis fics, y lo he intentado, así que no pierdo las esperanzas de seguirlos, me disculpo por eso. Gracias por leer hasta aqui, espero sus comentarios.


End file.
